Heloise
Heloise is a super-intelligent and destructive girl. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos is hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She works for Lucius by creating weapons of mass destruction. Appearance Heloise has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a maroon dress that terminates in a curled point. She does not appear to possess legs, they are always hidden. In one episode, Jimmy makes a reference to her "nonexistent feet". Personality Heloise is a inteligent,confident, selfish, cafty and brutal . She enjoys her position as the Head of R&D (research and development) at Misery Inc. Heloise has shown a good side of her she is very loyal, considerate,helpful, charming and romantic. She's very sensitive when someone teases or make fun of her she will over react like when people call her little girl. Even when she gets jelious she freaks out. In the second season Heloise is a more happy, cheerful, and bubbley, she smiles more but in the first season she was sarcastic. Her sweet Aunty Pomegranate gives her a girly nickname Poppy. When someone gets in her way Heloise try to destroy them like in the episode panda monium she try to get of the pandas by showing them how evil she is by trying to destroying them. She has a super hero identity as Trouble Bubble Girl '''in she wears a pink skirt with a white shirt and pink mittens. With also her hair pink and purple glasses pink heart shaped earings and tiara. And she has a septure that blow bubble that can explode, make her fly, and hold a peron or object. She in a the '''Terriffic Trio '''with Jimmy and Beezy. Relationships '''Jimmy Heloise is had massive crush on Jimmy since the beginning. According to series creator Edward Kay, she fell for him because "there's something about sweet, innocent guys that appeals to the last shred of humanity in her." She has made numerous attempts to win his heart, but Jimmy remains oblivious to her affection, despite her lack of subtlety in the regard. .]]The depths of her crush on Jimmy is shown in the episode "Fused Together", when Dorkus discovers she has a shrine to Jimmy hidden behind a bookcase, which is triggered by pulling a lever next to it. She quickly made him forget by pulling out his brain, slapping him with it, and then throwing it away. The shrine appears again in "Best Bud Battle" and "Pet Rocky", though in the latter it's behind the fireplace. She also showed her affection in "Jimmy MatchMaker" at the grand opening of Lucius' statue. There, Heloise was whistling and trying to signal that she and Jimmy should hang out together. As usual, Jimmy failed to get the message. In the second season continue to get Jimmy attention in many moments she is trying to look cute for Jimmy. She even protects Jimmy like in the episode Heloise's rival when mean jean think that they can trick,scare,and frighten him but Heloise don't want to and at the end she beat her to protect Jimmy from being throw arcoss the city. In Better Sweater she made a blue love sweater for Jimmy, didn't work at first but when he had it on his was totally affectionate to her and said '' I can no longer hind my feelings, I adore you'' so he really admitt he likes her, and he was jelious when Heloise dated Peep on Heloise's Secret Admirer. Beezy They are frenemies in the show. Beezy finds her boring and serious while Heloise just think of him quirky and disgusting and annoy. But in some episode they get along, in Pet Rocky she help him get his pet back. And in Dance Jimmy Dance and went in a dance comeptition together. Despite her crush on Jimmy she dislikes Beezy, toleratures him only to be around Jimmy. Beezy shares the feeling of resentment, not liking the competition for Jimmy's friendship. Despite this, the pair accidentally kissed once. Heloise doesn't really like any Henious. Cerbee Heloise seems to take more of a liking to Cerbee. This is probably evident in the fact that Heloise finds Cerbee cute when trying to tell her something in "Jimmy in the Big House", using him as a power source for the snow machine in "A Cold Day In Miseryville' and even willing to help him when it come to love in "Cerbee In Love". It is also undoubtedly true that Cerbee likes Heloise, which is very evidently proven by the fact that Cerbee has never eaten or even tried to bite Heloise. Peep In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise had dated Peep to get Jimmy jealous. Peep actually has an enormous crush on Heloise shown in his first episode "Everyone Can Whistle", he usually always flirts with her when she's around. In Other Languages Early concept In an earlier concept, Heloise was the spirit of a serial killer sent to Hell.[citation needed] She had pale/green skin and had rather ghoulish facial features but maintained the same petite sillhouette, as can be seen in one leaked screencap and two promotional images. She was hired by Lucius to torture Jimmy in the afterlife, which she was eager to do, but she found it difficult because Jimmy was impossible to displease. These aspects of her personality have been dropped, though artifacts of them like her working for Lucius and her general sadism linger. The long, stitched scar on her forehead may also be a nod to her undead origins, but the creator maintains that it was an aesthetic choice with no real explanation. Trivia *Heloise's Jimmy Shrine has a new location (or just new entrance) for each episode. *Like Jimmy, Heloise is not scared of Weavils. Instead she's rather aggresive against them. *Heloise's scar changes position depending on which direction she's facing. *She had a mermaid apparence in [[Air Force None|'Air Force None']], Lucius Lost 'and 'The Hooded Chicken. *Once, Heloise switched bodies with Jimmy, agreeing that she'd switch them back after dessert (Monster Mutt) *Heloise has heat vision in Spring Broke. *In season 2 Heloise's affections are shown more. (''[[Misery Hearts|'Misery Hearts ]]& Heloise's Secret Admirer)' *In the season two episode [[Something About Herman|'Something About Herman']], it is made clear that Heloise, indeed, has legs. This is also the case in [[The Terrific Trio|'The Terrific Trio']] but it is only shown briefly. It is also shown in [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] when she's "driving" the Jimmy Mobile at the end. *Heliose is an Anti-Hero of the show. *In [[Misery Hearts|'Misery Hearts']] she accidently reveals her crush on Jimmy to Lucius. *In [[What's Up With Heloise?|'What's Up With Heloise?]] her ponytail was shown to be a phone. *In [[Heloise Schmeloise|'''Heloise Schmeloise]], Heloise destroyed her Jimmy Shrine and it has yet to be seen repaired or rebuilt. *In [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] and Heloise Schmeloise it is shown that Beezy know about her crush on Jimmy. *In Mysterious Mr. 10, it seems that along with inventions, Heloise can also create or perform hexes and curses. Inventions *Frustrato-bot *Braniac-Booster *Misery Tap *Heinous Plane *Sardiner *Snow-burator 901 *Masked Jackhammer suit *Power Squid Helmet *People Copier *Instant Evil Powder (mentioned) *Bad Luck Accelerometer *Diet Chunk (probably) *Monster Pizza Maker *Mysterious Mr. Ten (1 through 10) *Schmeloise (kinda) *Clean Clean Beezy Song * Gallery Solo Grrrrrr......jpg|Angry H.jpg|Choking H1.jpeg|Irritated Ouch.png|Exploded Heads_Will_Roll.png|Her body walks on its own in Heads Will Roll Heloise_Off_Model.png|Her head is also able to breathe, survive and speak while detached from the lungs In costumes ﻿ With others HeloiseWrench.jpg|Heloise with Jimmy and Beezy What's Up With Heloise.png|Wearing a bow due to Pomegranate in What's Up With Heloise? Something About Herman.png|Crossdressing as her cousin Herman in Something About Herman. Jis2p.png|Looking at Jimmy with Lucius nearby Heloise Schmeloise.png|Jealous of her robot in Heloise Schmeloise BEEZY BUTTINSKEE.png|Buried up to her waist, shaking her fist at Beezy and Jimmy in the background in Better Sweater. Kissing Kissy_kissy.png|Heloise almost kissing Jimmy Misery Hearts.png|Misery Hearts romance novel picture Itwk.png|Fantasizing about kissing a muscular Jimmy JimmyxHeloise.png|Heloise in Jimmy's arms Jimmy and Heloise Kiss.png|The pair barely kissing. oh beezy.png|Only to to be interupted by Beezy. Eeeeewww.png|The accidental Beezy kiss, Heloise is drooling and Beezy's left arm is missing HeloiseKissesBeezy.jpg|Lower resolution, no drool, both arms present Problem_fangirls_by_8mono-d2zy38d.jpg|The surprise kiss from Lucius ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heloise Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heloise Family